


Love Isn't Easy: Bloodbound (Adrian)

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [13]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tenderness, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: When Adrian heard the sound of his office door squeak open just as a trickle of blood escaped his mouth, his heart sunk. He knew exactly who it was going to be; the beautiful young woman he'd hired as his PA just that afternoon. He'd been drawn to her to moment he'd laid eyes on her, but now he knew what was going to happen. She was going to scream and very likely run, which would mean he'd have to chase her... he didn't want that, but she wasn't going to leave him any choice. Though when he turned to face her, he realised she wasn't reacting like he'd expected her too. She was far too calm, far too accepting. Unable to help it, a small part of him began to hope he might have found someone he could really trust at long last.*A collection of interconnected, chronological Bloodbound related one-shots*
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636357
Kudos: 12





	1. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, his eyes immediately focusing on his new assistant, and as a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth, he knew what was going to happen. She was going to scream, and very likely run. Meaning he'd have to chase her, which would frighten her; he didn't want that, but she wasn't going to leave him any choice. But... as he stood up Adrian realised she wasn't reacting at all how he expected her to. She was calm, almost alarmingly so, and even more surprisingly, she didn't seem scared and Adrian couldn't help being even more intrigued by her.

Adrian's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, and his red tinged eyes immediately focused on the figure of Mina. He'd only hired her that afternoon, and he'd had high hopes for the obviously intelligent and engaging woman. She had so much potential. But now as a trickle of Nicole's blood dripped from his mouth, Adrian knew what was going to happen. Mina would freak out, probably scream and very likely try and run, which meant he'd have to chase her, probably frightening her more. He'd most likely have to drag her to get her memory wiped, and then he'd have to argue with Nicole about the risk of keeping Mina as his PA. However, against all of Adrian's expectations, as he stood up to address... confront... the woman, he realised she wasn't reacting at all how he expected her to. Because despite the fact that finding him with his fangs sunk into his Vice President's neck must have been a shock, only a vague look of surprised flashed across Mina's pretty face, before she schooled her features again. Her chocolate eyes met his without hesitation, even as she ran a hand through her mahogany hair, and Adrian watched a little dazed... still a little drunk on the sweet blood he'd just drank... as her corkscrew curls bounced back into place. Then Mina pulled a small vial out of her skirt pocket, and held it up between her thumb and index finger for him to see the red powder inside.

“I didn't mean to... disturb you, but I forgot to give this to you earlier,” she said, perfectly calmly. “I'll leave it on my desk and see you tomorrow.”

With that, Mina turned and walked away without a backward glance, her high-heels clicking against the marble tiles in an unhurried rhythm; so Adrian at least knew she wasn't running away, and he couldn't help mulling over that fact as he helped Nicole back to her feet.

“That one's going to be trouble,” the blonde stated.

“I don't think she is,” he replied, almost absent-mindedly, before he hurried after Mina.

* * *

Mina wasn't at all surprised that one minute she was heading for the elevator, and the next Adrian was standing in front of her; thankfully with his eyes a normal shade of brown, and no fangs in sight. She had just seen him _drinking someone's blood_ , so the man... vampire... having superhuman speed was just a blip on the radar at the moment. In all honesty, Mina was still trying to decide if she'd somehow managed to inhale some particles of the Mandrake Root, because up until a few minutes ago, she'd been going about her life safe in the knowledge that fantastical things like vampires didn't exist, yet now she was trying to wrap her head around the fact she worked for one. It just didn't seem possible and in all honesty, Mina was trying not to panic. But her dad had always taught her to be logical first, and that 'freaking out' was best done after the crisis had passed.

“Mina, I...”

“So... how does it work exactly,” she asked, interrupting whatever Adrian was about to say.

He looked taken-a-back for a moment, before he smiled. “Curious?”

“Just trying to wrap my head around it,” Mina replied, truthfully.

“I'd be happy to explain...” he stated, sounding surprisingly hopeful. “Though I do have another meeting to attend. If you're not busy tonight, you could come with me. I'd pay overtime.”

Mina raised an eyebrow and considered her boss. From everything that was available publicly about Adrian Raines and his company, to how he'd treated her professionally and the way he'd been during their private dinner, she got the impression he was a good man... vampire... person. Even now she knew what he was, Mina didn't feel threatened or intimidated by him; not like that creep Lester who'd been in the meeting earlier and gave off serious 'bad touch' vibes. She liked to think she was a good judge of character. Her mom had brought her up to trust her gut instinct about people, and even though she couldn't really explain it, Mina was convinced she had nothing to fear from Adrian.

“Okay,” she agreed. “Let's go.”

“Just like that?” he asked, seeming part shocked and part thankful.

“I'm sorry, am I reacting wrong? Should I be more scared?” Mina countered, fighting the urge to smirk. “How about... oh eek! Help! A vampire! Stay back, you monster!”

Adrian actually snorted with laughter.

“How was that? Any better?” she queried, glibly.

“... no,” he replied, failing to repress a grin.

Without thinking, she reached out and rested her hand on his forearm. “Look, I'm not going to lie. This is... kinda strange, and I can't deny I'm still wondering if I've accidentally inhaled some of your mandrake root or something. But earlier, during my shift and later in the restaurant, you came across as a really good guy. Someone I'd like to get to know, and someone I'm sure I'll enjoy working with.”

“I never lied to you,” Adrian replied, sombrely. “Just... omitted some things. But I need you to know, what you saw between me and Nicole was completely consensual.”

“I'd guessed when I heard her talking as I left the room,” Mina admitted. “I also appreciate why you didn't tell me, I assume it's usually the type of knowledge that comes with trust. But for the record, even though it's still sinking in, it doesn't change my opinion of you. It'd be... kinda racists if it did, which would be a pretty dick move on my part.”

“Thank you,” he smiled. “And I'll answer any questions you might have, though before you ask... no, I don't sparkle.”

Unable to help herself, Mina grinned. “Oh good. I'd have had to seriously reconsider the whole 'not judging you' thing otherwise.”


	2. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she turned to face Adrian, she was unable to keep the small smile on her face. After what he'd just told them about his family... regardless of the fact it happened centuries ago... she couldn't help worrying about him. Right then she didn't care that he was her boss, she didn't care that he was an damn immortal vampire, right then as she looked into his brown eyes, all she saw was a man that had suffered far too much. Her heart broke just looking at him.

Mina gave Kamilah a tentative smile when she shut the bedroom door, before pulling out the elastic that she'd stuffed her mahogany curls into. They bounced free around her face as she turned to Adrian, unable to keep the small smile on her face. After what he'd just told them about his family... regardless of the fact it happened centuries ago... Mina couldn't help worrying about him. Right then she didn't care that he was her boss, she didn't care that he was an damn immortal vampire, right then as she looked into his brown eyes, all she saw was a man that had suffered far too much; and that was ignoring the fact that he'd been tortured just yesterday. So Mina crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close. Adrian practically melted into her embrace, his arms slipping around her waist and holding her tight.

“I'm glad you're joining me, Mina,” he said, quietly.

“I didn't want you to be alone,” she replied. “Though if you'd prefer me to go...”

“No, I'd like you to stay,” Adrian admitted, stepping away from her slightly.

His hands smoothed down her arms until his fingers laced with hers, though he hesitated for a moment, before silently leading her towards the beautifully carved bed. They sat together, their hands still clasped tightly, and Mina could clearly see the pain but also the appreciation in Adrian's eyes.

“We ought to get some rest,” he stated.

“Do you need a hand?” she asked, very aware that it had only been a few hours since he'd jumped out of a high-rise window.

“I should be fi...”

Adrian didn't even manage to finish his sentence before wincing in pain. Honestly, Mina barely managed to stop herself rolling her eyes; human, vampire, obviously all men were just plain obstinate regardless of what they were. So she helped him out of his grey jacket and black waistcoat, and waited for him to remove his black tie and unbutton his white shirt, before helping him shrug that off too. Thankfully, Adrian managed to remove his shoes, socks and slacks without her aid, and whilst Mina folded his clothes on top of the chest of draws, she heard the sheets and throws rustle, indicating he'd slipped into bed. She undressed herself quickly, dropping the tan coloured padded vest over her boots and socks, before folding her black long sleeve and khakis next to Adrian's clothes. Even though he was trying to be subtle, Mina caught the way he kept glancing at her out the corner of his eye, so as she sat on the edge of the bed with her back to him, a small smile pulled at his lips; despite Adrian being her boss, he was an incredibly handsome man with a well toned body, so it was impossible not to be somewhat attracted to him. Though what was more important was the fact he was a good man. He was kind and thoughtful, and had promised to help the Clanless vampires. She trusted him. So Mina only hesitated for a moment before she unclasped her bra... because there was no way she'd sleep with the underwire... and let it drop to the floor, before she lifted the covers to slip in beside Adrian.

“Kamilah wasn't joking about the cold,” she stated, suppressing a shiver.

“Kamilah rarely jokes,”he replied, smiling softly. “But we can cuddle, if you like?”

Mina huffed a small laugh before slinking an arm around his waist, prompting Adrian to pull her close. She curled her body against his, feeling surprisingly at ease as she rested her head on his shoulder. This near to him, she could still smell the spicy notes of his cologne that were faint beneath the scent of blood that still clung to him, and the fresh smell of the pine trees from the forest they'd walked through. Adrian manoeuvred his other arm beneath her neck, before rolling onto his side, so their torsos were flush. Mina refused to let him know how shockingly good it felt to feel his chilled skin pressed against hers, though that didn't stop her from tangling her legs with his, or tilting her head back to smile at him.

“You seem to be feeling better. Physically, at least,” she observed.

“I am. It's almost like I can actually feel my body rebuilding itself from the inside,” he explained. “All my muscles feel coiled, tense...”

Without really thinking, Mina moved her hands to start gently kneading his neck, shoulders and biceps. His whole body shivered slightly at her ministrations, and his eyes momentarily slipped shut as a contented sounding sigh escaped him.

“That's...”

“Good?” she prompted.

“Yes.”

“Roll onto your front,” Mina suggested.

Adrian gave her a questioning look.

“Just trust me.”

“I do,” he assured, before complying with her request.

Mina draped the covers over her shoulders to stave off the cold air as she straddled his hips, before quickly rubbing her hands together to warm them up, then leant over to start massaging the obviously tense muscles of his toned back. She used her thumbs and knuckles to carefully work out the knots, whilst her fingers and palms smoothed away the remaining tension. She could visible see Adrian relaxing under her hands; his eyes closed and a small smile pulling at his lips. Mina dragged her palms down either side of his spine, before nimbly climbing off and settling down beside him again, pulling the covers up to their shoulders once more. He rolled onto his side to face her, one arm curling around her waist whilst his other hand gently cupped her face. His gaze was thoughtful as he looked at her.

“What are you think?” Mina asked, reaching up to slowly card her fingers through his brown hair.

“Just that... I haven't felt this way in a while,” Adrian replied, quietly. “I've been... intimate, of course. But you make me feel something else. You're special, Mina. I want you to know that I... I really care for you.”

“I care about you too,” she replied, honestly. “But whatever else we are or could be, you're my friend, Adrian. I'm here for you, not matter what. I hope you realise that.”

His eyes searched hers for a moment, before he leant forward to press a soft almost tentative kiss to her lips, then pressed another one to her forehead. Mina gave Adrian a gentle smile, her hand sliding from his hair to cradle his face, her thumb lightly stroking across his cheek bone.

“I'll always be here for you, Mina,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “Always.”


	3. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crisp snow sparkled like diamonds in the glow cast from the street lamps and festive lights, as she walked arm in arm with Adrian. They'd wandered around the busy New York streets, taking in the sights and sounds of the city lit up for the holidays, before meandering to Central Park; that looked like a winter wonderland, thanks to it's blanket of snow. She honestly loved this time of year, though being out with Adrian... knowing how much he was hurting... dimmed the excitement she usually felt. Not that she wasn't still enjoying herself, far from it, but it was a softer feeling. Gentle even. Something that left a yearning in her chest, even as she smiled at him warmly.

The crisp snow sparkled like diamonds in the glow cast from the street lamps and festive lights, as Mina walked arm in arm with Adrian. He'd looked so lost and alone when she'd found him in his office, and the moment he admitted he was dwelling on his family's fate... explaining that his wife and child had died around the holiday season... Mina knew she couldn't leave him there sinking into a darker mood. So she'd practically pulled him out of Raines HQ, only stopping long enough for them to don their coats and gloves, before she led him out into the beautiful frosty night. They'd wandered around the busy New York streets, taking in the sights and sounds of the city lit up for the holidays, before meandering to Central Park; where the tree lined pathways looked almost magical, with vast swaths of virgin snow spreading over the once green grass. Mina loved Winter, and a smile had been almost permanently on her lips since the first day she saw her breath condense in the air. But being out with Adrian, knowing how much he was hurting, had dampened the exuberant mood she'd shared with Kamilah earlier. Not that she wasn't still enjoying herself, but it was a softer feeling, gentle even, and she smiled at Adrian warmly as he guided her over to street vendor who he greeted by name.

“A cup of hot chocolate for my lady,” he requested.

Mina was momentarily distracted by the 'my' in his sentence, but quickly accepted the steaming cup that was topped with whipped cream and a dusting of spices. It smelled heavenly, and tasted just as divine. It was honestly the best cocoa Mina had ever tasted.

“How did you find that guy?” she asked, as they continued their walk.

“I admit I may have performed something of a survey of the local restaurants, cafes and street vendors,” Adrian stated, glancing at her.

“All because Lily let slip a few weeks ago that I love cocoa?”

“... no comment.”

Mina chuckled a quiet laugh, though held his arm a little tighter in a gesture of appreciation, as the snow began to fall again in gentle flurries. It swirled around them, tossed about by a barely there breeze, and she couldn't help noticing how the small flakes stuck to Adrian's hair and eyelashes; though Mina supposed she probably didn't look much better, since she could already feel her mahogany curls being weighed down by the snow.

“All that work, and you didn't even get a cup yourself,” she murmured, stopping in the warm glow of a street lamp.

“I'm afraid it couldn't compare to watching you enjoy it,” he replied, almost earnestly.

“You have some very strange hobbies, Mr Raines,” Mina teased, gently.

She took a moment to study him then, taking in how soft his chocolate eyes were as he regarded her, and noticed that the haunted look from earlier was completely gone from his handsome face. Then simply unable to help it, Mina closed the small distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. They'd shared a few soft moments since the night in his old cabin whilst they were on the run from Vega, but there'd been no further kisses until now; not that the thought hadn't crossed Mina's mind a hundred times, but with everything that they'd been dealing with, it had felt irresponsible to pursue anything more than friendship... not to mention the fact he was her boss. But as Adrian gently cradled her face in his gloved hands, Mina knew she no longer cared about that aspect. He'd never treated her like an employee anyway, and the things they'd endured together had only brought them closer. So as his tongue slowly nudged the seam of her lips, Mina granted his silent request. The scent of frost mingled with Adrian's cologne, as the hand not holding her drink bunched the lapel of his winter coat. She could feel the cool breeze and the odd snowflake that caressed her cheek, and a faint hint of bourbon mingled with the hot chocolate that still lingered in her mouth, when his tongue started a languid dance with hers. But eventually, they had to break away to breath, however Adrian didn't go far and instead lightly rested his forehead against hers; smiling at her softly.

“Thank you, Mina. I never imagined I'd smile tonight,” he whispered, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. “You've given me a greater gift than you know.”


End file.
